plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rivalry Of Two Families: Part 1
Welcome to Part 1... Welcome to 'The Rivalry of Two Families: Part 1'! It's about two Plant families that are always fighting. Things start off calm, with the two families not in much heat or anything. But, one discovery follows another - and it's a fight they won't soon forget! Story Papa Pea: Hey, kiddo, what do you want to do today? Mini Pea: I don't know, daddy! But I want to go play! Mama Sunflower: Oh, how adorable. Then let's go play, shall we? Mini Pea: Yayyy! Anyways, what will we play today?! Papa Pea: Hmm... Maybe Zombie Targetz! I love that game. Don't you love it too, Mama Sunflower? Mama Sunflower: You bet I do. Let's go set it up! A few moments later... Mini Pea: Alrighty! We're set! Yippee! Mama Sunflower: Alright, who is first? Papa Pea: Me! I'm a professional. Mini Pea: Okay! Go DADDY!!! (Papa Pea fires a pea at a Zombie target, hitting it exactly in the head!) Mama Sunflower: My, oh my! You're so good! Certainly better than last time! Papa Pea: Of course. I am your grand master at Zombie Targetz. Mini Pea: Aye! Daddy is so good! So scared! Mama Sunflower: Haha, that's your daddy. Papa Pea: Alright, who is next? Mini Pea: MEEEE! After all, Mommy can't shoot anything! Mama Sunflower: Yeah, but I can use my sun gun! Obviously, you aren't part of the OG! Just peas! Papa Pea: ...what? Mama Sunflower: Hehe, I'll show you. (Mama Sunflower pulls out a sun gun, firing a sun ball at one of the Zombie targets, hitting it with such precision!) Mama Sunflower: Isn't that what you said, kiddo? Hahahaha! Mini Pea: Grr.. Bad mommy! BAD mommy! Papa Pea: Oh okay. Who is next? Mini Pea: MEEE--- Mama Sunflower: Huh, who are they? (They turn towards a strange family walking down the sidewalk beside their fence. They look disheveled, dirty, and dizzy.) The strange Plant family: ... Papa Pea: Who are they? Mama Sunflower: I have no idea... Mini Pea: Can I be friends with that Sunflower!? PRETTY PLEASE!! Papa Pea: Shh, just ignore them. Let's continue our game of Zombie Targetz! Alright, Mini Pea, your turn! the strange family. Mother Moonflower: Sunflor, move along! You are SOOO slow! Father Nightshade: I know, right. You better MOVE it!! Sunflor: I know, Mom! I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect daughter, okay! Father Nightshade: Hmph, if you don't be the best daughter ever, then we'll put you in the adoption center! Sunflor: *sheds a tear of frustration* ... Mother Moonflower: I said MOVE! If you can't catch up with us, we will never come back for you! Sunflor: CAN YOU JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! *cries even harder* The two Plant parents: ... the first family Mama Sunflower: Ah, that was a really up-to-snuff game of Zombie Targetz! I'm highly tired. Can we grab an iced tea? Mini Pea: What's iced? And what's tea? Papa Pea: Oh, you. Mama Sunflower: Before that, how about let's talk about things? Like that strange family. What's up with them? It looks like the daughter wouldn't be the offspring off the two parental figures. And she looks sad. Like, really sad. Papa Pea: They're our next-door neighbors, right? Well, we could go talk to them tomorrow! Isn't that right? You could make a new friend, little pea friend! Mini Pea: Oh, yeah! You better watch your back, little flower thingy, cause I'm coming for you! Mama Sunflower: Alright, let's go to bed! We'll talk to them tomorrow! End of Part 1...